


都是醉酒惹得祸（中）

by Corn_Cake



Series: 醉酒篇 [2]
Category: no - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 玉米糕夫妇 Yumiko
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-20 13:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corn_Cake/pseuds/Corn_Cake
Summary: 还是卡肉的一篇嘻嘻
Relationships: sisters couple
Series: 醉酒篇 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596919
Kudos: 3





	都是醉酒惹得祸（中）

**Author's Note:**

> 还是卡肉的一篇嘻嘻

“Yumi，你醉了。”

被姐姐推开一时没反应过来，脚下一个踉跄险些摔倒，下意识身体前倾扶住门框，又一次把Miko圈进了怀里。

眼前是自己思念了好几天的人，就这样如此近距离地注视着自己，眼睛里星星点点全是自己的倒影。

醉酒的人迷迷糊糊沉醉在姐姐的注视中，全然忘了刚才被Miko推开的狼狈，再次靠近，想要汲取身前人嘴唇里的甘甜。

“Yumi，先去洗澡”一手捂住妹妹的嘴，一手撑在自己和妹妹之间隔出一个安全的距离。她可不想在Yumi醉酒时被占了便宜。

迅速左移两步牵起Yumi的手把她带到沙发前坐下，揉了揉她乱乱的头发

“乖乖在这坐着不许乱动，我去给你放洗澡水”说完也不等Yumi反应，就径直走向了浴室。

懵懵的Yumi直到听见浴室传出哗啦啦的放水声时才明白过来姐姐刚才说了什么。

“唔？给我放洗澡水？”歪着头想理清自己混乱的思绪，却发现怎么也理不清。浴室的水声像是一颗颗小石子般投进她的心湖，泛起一圈圈涟漪。

烦躁地抓抓头发，起身，从酒柜里拿出一瓶红酒，倒满一杯，一饮而尽。火辣和清凉交织，融进了心房。烦躁似乎被平息了些，但还是不够，缺点什么呢？又倒入大半杯，端着酒杯让整个人陷入柔软的沙发里，慢慢品味着。

Miko从浴室一出来就看见端着红酒半躺在沙发上的妹妹。

“Yumi！”Miko是真的有点生气的，这人怎么这么不听话，醉成这样还敢喝酒。

气势汹汹地走向Yumi，想夺下她手中的酒杯，却不料醉酒的人力气比平常不知大了几倍，一拉一扯被反身压在沙发上，毫无还手之力。只能吃惊地看着妹妹缓缓喝了一小口红酒吻上她。

红酒的醇香从Yumi口中溢出，缓缓流入自己口腔。冰凉的感觉刺激地Miko小小地颤抖了一下，引得更多液体争先恐后从齿缝间涌入。使她不得不做出吞咽的动作。而灵活小舌就在这时撬开牙冠探了进来，四处掠夺，仿佛要清扫干净红酒侵占过的每一寸，一滴不剩。

不知是因为酒还是因为人，Miko清明的眼神又一次染上了一层朦胧的醉意，可这一次她没有放纵自己沉沦，在要勾上妹妹脖子的那一刻改为了推拒。被一直软萌的妹妹在不清醒的状况下攻下的话，实在有些难为情。就算自己真的，想要了。

“Yumi，别这样，洗完澡，你醒醒酒，去床上。”

可Miko实在是低估了酒精的力量，无谓的推拒只会点燃Yumi想要征服的欲望。

“啊！Yumi！你干嘛！”被妹妹翻过身趴伏在沙发上，裙子背后的拉链应声而开，露出自己只贴了乳贴没有bra遮挡的光滑背部。感受到妹妹慢慢俯下身紧贴着自己后背的胸部和喷在颈后的鼻息，Miko不禁乱了心跳红了脸。耳垂被轻轻咬住舔舐，骚扰自己的小舌缓缓上移，配合着嘴唇吹出一口热气，引得本就泛红的耳朵更加红润。耳边的气息串成一句话:

“Miko，我想要你”

小腹猛地一缩，一股滑腻的液体顺着小腹，一路向下，湿润了下身，Miko惊觉自己竟然因为妹妹的这句话有了感觉，当下便想找个洞钻进去。可身下是沙发，身上是压着自己的妹妹，哪来的地洞，只有自己越来越快的心跳声逐渐清晰。

没有正面回答，算是默认了，可迟迟不见身后人再有所动作，回头一瞥，竟看见妹妹望着手里的酒杯苦恼。无奈地摇摇头，叹息一声，Yumi还真是醉的不轻：

“酒杯放在茶几上就好。”说着便想去拿妹妹手里的酒杯。

似是怕姐姐抢过酒杯又不让自己喝酒，Yumi手一缩，让Miko落了个空。可因为动作太大，杯中的酒尽数洒在了Miko裸露的背上。

“嘶”背上突如其来的冰凉让Miko倒吸了一口冷气。却又在下一秒忍不住叫出声。

“姐姐背上的酒不能浪费了呢~”

要不是觉得Yumi醉的不轻，Miko真的怀疑Yumi是故意的。灵活的小舌在后背顺着红酒留下的痕迹舔舐，沿着脊椎往下，每一片区域几乎都被幸临过。舌苔的纹理与湿滑的口腔黏液就是最好的催情剂，所到之处，尽是蚀骨的酥麻。

紧紧抓住沙发两边散落的抱枕，手指似乎快要陷入将它们抓破。上牙也紧紧咬住下唇，咬地下唇开始泛白。没办法了，再这样下去，就要忍不住叫出来了。

Miko从来没想过，有一天自己也会以这样的姿势被妹妹压在身下仍她宰割。

努力地想维持自己最后一点倔强，可Yumi偏偏不遂她的意。

自己这样的撩拨都换不到一声娇喘，Yumi有点懊恼，舔净残留在背部的所有酒渍，就着酒劲后的力道，沿着拉链的开口用力一撕，这件价值不菲的裙子就成为了这场酒后狂欢的牺牲品。

“Yumi！这条裙子是我新买的！”

“我下次送你一条最新款的～”

Miko的斥责对现在的Yumi毫无作用，带着情欲的火热，更像是一种嗔怪。Yumi拨开裙子的残骸，扯下姐姐下身最后一块遮挡物，随机细细密密的吻就落在了小巧可爱的尾椎骨上。

“Yu…mi！！啊！……嗯…嗯…别…不要这…样…嗯…”

再也忍不住，Miko终于娇喘出声。红着脸把头埋进先前抓住的抱枕中，断断续续的呻吟从嘴边溢出，没想到只是这样，自己就受不了了。

下身不断流出的湿滑弄湿了沙发，越来越难耐的空虚感让Miko经不住夹紧了双腿。

可就在准备好接受妹妹占有自己并且还有些期待的时候，身后人突然站了起来，嗅了嗅有些凌乱的衣衫，皱眉：“还是先去洗澡好了。”

然后在Miko不可置信的目光下，缓缓走进了浴室。

末了还不忘向着客厅叫一声：“姐姐，水温挺合适的，我们一起洗吧。”

一拳砸向抱枕，用力把它扔到地上，Miko脱掉已经相当于不在身上的裙子和内裤，咬牙切齿地走向了浴室。


End file.
